


Touch my tummy

by Lilly0



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SMAP
Genre: Christmas, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: This year for Christmas Kimura gives Nakai a special present... a tiny teddy bear.





	

“This year, for Christmas, I can’t give you a present,” Kimura says right before Nakai gets into the elevator. Before the door closes, Kimura throws him a tiny something with a note sticking to it. “Except for this.”  
  
Nakai blinks and presses the button of the elevator to take him down to the first floor. Ten floors in general. Time enough to look at the weird present. It’s a teddy bear, with a note sticking to it. _Press my_ _tummy._

“You are not serious.” Nakai snorts and presses the bear’s tummy.  
  
The bear squeaks, just as anticipated. Then however, it talks – in Kimura’s voice. Freaking awesome, how did that dude even do that? “Now hug me,” Kimura’s voice says.  
  
Nakai lets out an exasperated sigh.  
  
“I said HUG ME!”

“Jeez, fine,” Nakai mumbles and presses the bear to his chest.

“That’s good,” the bear sighs. “Now kiss my nose.”  
  
He is not serious. He can’t be. But when the bear repeats his words over and over again, Nakai does – not without rolling his eyes though.  
  
“Now tell me how awesome I am.”  
  
Nakai sighs, but decides to play along. “You are awesome,” he says.  
  
The bear – or rather Kimura – chuckles. Did he apply a camera to it? “You too. Even though you get wrinkles when you look so gloomy! AWESOME. Say it to yourself. I am awesome.”  
  
“How high is the chance that you-“  
  
“Stop fucking complaining and say it!” Kimura’s voice huffs, so Nakai says it. _I am awesome_.  
  
“Cool, now say it again.”  
  
Nakai laughs. “You stupid idiot,” he chuckles. The door of the elevator opens, and he gets off. When he eyes the staircase, up towards the tenth floor, he sees Kimura resting against the balustrade, eyeing him too.  
  
“You are so stupid,” Nakai repeats and laughs.  
  
“Did you just laugh?” Kimura says through the bear. Camera and transmitter, it seems? “You did, there was a smile. Finally, snapped out of your gloomy mood. So, get home, change and meet me at the ramen store in two hours. I’m freaking hungry.” Kimura chuckles, his voice making this certain sound that sends goosebumps over Nakai’s skin. “You owe me a present by the way.”  
  
Yes, Nakai thinks as he waves towards Kimura, he probably does.  
 


End file.
